


I'll catch you, if you fall.

by Fablemoon23



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anxious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Dry Humping, Eventual Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Making Out in the Bentley (Good Omens), Possessive Crowley (Good Omens), Protective Crowley (Good Omens), Self-Doubt, Sex in the Bentley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22181005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fablemoon23/pseuds/Fablemoon23
Summary: Even though the apocalypse was a bust. The Angels aren't happy about it, and will do anything to see Aziraphale pay for being a traitor to heaven. When Crowley gets word that the punishment for Aziraphale is he's to fall,  Crowley isn't going to stand by and watch his best friend fall from grace. Fall from what he stands for.  Crowley steps in. He will do anything to stop the punishment,  even if that means somebody gets hurt.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

It was suppose to be a good day, how ever Aziraphale was freaking out-well not actually freaking out-more of a slight panic. His hands trembled quite a bit. He figured the shakiness would've gone away by now, after all- the apocalyp-not-was days ago. 

Things where back to normal. Crowley's car which had exploded and went up in flames—quite a total lost—was back without a scratch on it. The bookstore—Back the way it; Crowley had told him it had burnt down-.Adam fixed everything. 

So if the apocalp-not- wasn't the case- and that stunt him and Crowley had pulled with trading spots had work which left Heaven and hell all hush hush- then what was it that was keeping aziraphale so on edge? He felt sweat on the back of his neck and did his best to calm down. 

It was heard of for angels to get slightly nervous-but to get anxiety was uncommon. That was on the demons department and as far as Aziraphale knew-he hadn't fallen-heaven hasn't said anything -and he was far from being a demon. He did he's best to keep his thoughts at bay while he straightened books out here and there, he started stacking books onto the bookshelves, forming a small miracle to get them to stand straight and to put them in alphabetical order. 

The bell rung and the bookstore's front door opened, Aziraphale froze, he stopped what he was doing, he climbed off the ladder he was on and straightened his bowtie and jacket before peaking around the corner to find a man. 

"Is anybody here?" 

The man called out and Aziraphale felt sorta stressed, a bit of a knot in his throat as he stepped out.

"Hello sir." he replied with a smile. 

-Of course it would be a fake smile- 

If angels where good at something it was faking their emotions. 

"Oh, are you Mr. fell?" The man asked. 

The man was a Burnett, with green eyes, he was wearing a black tux. With a red tie. He's brown hair had had been combed back.

"Ah, Yes, that is me, what can I do for you?" Aziraphale asked in a gentle tone. 

The man looked around, picking up books, flipping through them before setting them back down,

The action causing Aziraphale to sort of cringe. He turned and looked at Aziraphale, he leaned against the table a little.

"Well I figured while I was in the area I would give the bookstore a quick look over before I head to my job, And now I'm kinda glad I did." 

The man paused And smirked at Aziraphale, who now felt uncomfortable.

The man continued to talk: 

"Quite a nice place you have, how long have you been here?" The man asked with a questioning look.

"Well, I can tell you I've been here for Well-quite sometime actually." Aziraphale said with a smile, his hands intertwined in front of him, he did his best to hide the shakiness. 

"That's a surprised. I've pasted through Soho so many times and not once have I see this bookstore. Maybe I wasn't really paying attention you know how it goes -business-being with friends- that kinda thing, you miss alot when you've got a lot going on- I suppose, I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Johnathan tylers." The man said with a hand held out. 

"Azira, Azira Fell." aziraphale said taking the man's hand in a firm handshake. However He quickly let go of the man's hand to intertwine his hands together back in front of him again.

"I hope I'm not coming off to strong, don't want to make you uncomfortable, Mr Azira." Johnathan said with a smirk. 

The way his name rolled off the man's tongue made aziraphale uncomfortable - as if he wasn't already. 

"Nonsense sir, just-it's been quite a week." Aziraphale said ignoring the change in the air. 

He felt panicky. Felt like he needed to turn and walk-maybe run-away.

"That's understandable. I know how that is. Just when you think the week could get worse- next thing you know everything's back to normal, people who had been dead-well back from the dead. Strange times we live in I must say." the man said, as a book caught he attention and he picked it up.

"May I ask-how-. " the man turned his gaze from the book straight back to Aziraphale, 

"Did you get these books? Because if I'm correct, these books don't exist anywhere else but this bookstore."

"Well, I do-intend to order quite a lot from -well- reliable resources." 

Aziraphale said with a smile- a little proud at himself-the pride he felt slowly fading by the second shower.

It wasn't exactly a lie that he had "recourses" where he bought the books from, he was the resource - He got the books- with being a celestial being that's been around for 6000 years tended for Aziraphale to see things, and experience things-with that being-a habit for collecting rare and out dated books. 

For the next hour the man-Jonathan felt he had a reason to start up conversations, even though Aziraphale wasn't in the mood, he kept picking at his hand until he had little scratch marks, which he would miracle away only to do it again. 

Just when he thought the man wouldn't be quiet- Aziraphale felt the rumble under his feet and could hear the Bentley from a mile away. 

The panic he was feeling slowly fading, but spiked again as the man began to talk about love. 

"Let me ask you a question Mr. fell?" Johnathan asked Aziraphale felt shaky again as he heard the Bentley pull in. 

"Why don't I take you to dinner one night, get you out of here for a while, show you a good time? Yes?" the man asked, as Crowley stepped in. 

The door slamming shut, the bell going straight silent. Johnathan turned around to see the burnt red head standing there. "Another customer?" Johnathan asked with a smile. 

"Perhaps not, he's a friend." aziraphale said, the panic fully gone, and he breathed in a shaky breath he thought went unnoticed. Crowley noticed it.

"Angel, who's the guest?" Crowley asked walking in fully, to stand beside the angel.

"Johnathan tylers." the man eyed Crowley. 

"And who are you? Cause you're kinda interrupting something." the man sniped.

"Oh! Ohh! I'm interrupting something? Something. I didn't realise that I was running on your special timing, oh however can I be forgiven." Crowley growled, And aziraphale fell back a little. 

"Well, what do you say Mr Azira? Dinner tonight? You and me?" Johnathan asked.

"I-" he felt sick as he looked at Crowley, Crowley looked right at him with a raised eyebrow 

"I-im going to have to past tonight, Mr. Johnathan, I'm sorry sir. I-I already has plans for tonight-which were already made." Aziraphale said, now holding the breath he clearly didn't need-.

"Oh, Of course, here-" the man grabbed a pen and a piece of paper and wrote his number and name down. 

"Give me a call when you're ready." the man said with a smile and he glared at Crowley as he walked out and closed the doors. Crowley hissed at him.

"What the heaven-hell- was that about?" Crowley snapped.

"I don't know! He showed up, he-we talked a little about the bookstore and the next- well I'm being asked to dinner." Aziraphale said, -sounding a little panicky- turning to look at Crowley who was now pouring some wine into a glass- his glasses were off and laying in the table, he's snake eyes staring into the wine glass. 

"It's not like I was really going to take him up on his offer, if that's what you're wondering. Do you know what would happen if I was caught with a human, head office would-" he caught himself, he suddenly remember that he didn't have a side anymore, him and Crowley were on one others side. 

Crowley turned and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. 

"I- right. Same side-." he nodded and walked over to the chair, and sat down gently.

"I locked the door and changed the ssign when I walked in. I hope You Didn't mind- from the looks of things you don't. You seem- strange. Everything alright?" Crowley hissed sitting on the arm of the couch. 

Aziraphale ran a hand over his face and sat back, "Thats fine- I'm fine. Just tickety-boo-jolly." he slide into the chair- "oh bloody hell." 

he mumbled, catching Crowley's attention now. "If you don't mind me asking why are you here? I thought you had some stuff going on in Tadfield, with Adam today." aziraphale said. 

"Eh- change in plans, some stuff happened-"" Crowley said, which was a little bit of lie. He didn't want to be to far from Aziraphale, not with how the last couple of days had been. 

Aziraphale only nodded. Something caught Crowley's attention. "something smells different, who's been here?" Crowley said putting the wine glass down and crossing his arms. 

"Nobody thankfully. I don't think I could-can cope." Aziraphale said rubbing his head.

Crowley caught the marks on Aziraphale's hand and he growled under his breath.

"If thats true then why are there marks on your hand?" he hissed. "Ah!" aziraphale jumped and miracled them away-to late. 

"I-Nobody did this, I-I hit my hand on the side of the bookshelf when I was putting books up, I had that customer come in and I tried to help-and I tried to-"Aziraphale trailer off at the panicked lied. 

Feeling suddenly bad about it. 

Crowley's yellow eyes burned a hole in Aziraphale as he picking his drink up again and sipped it. 

"It was a mistake. It wasn't intentional, I promise Crowley." 

Aziraphale was hoping he's lie was believable, however Crowley knew he was lying, could see straight through his lies.

Thats the thing when you've known somebody for 6,000 years. You notice things. 

"Have you heard from -" he turned his gaze up to the ceiling.

"Hell no. Well- At least not lately, or yet I haven't. I'm pretty sure when I do it will be about me possibly falling from grace. At this point-" Aziraphale said as he stood and got a glass to pour him some alcohol.

"You really think their going to let you fall?" Crowley asked. 

"at this point, I don't even what to think about it, the more I think about it-." he stopped talking.

'The more anxious you get, angel.' Crowley thought.

Crowley smelt the smell again. He growled feeling his fangs shift. 

"What? What's wrong?" aziraphale asked looking worried. "Sssomething's here. No-Someone." Crowley growled. 

The bell rung, The door opened. Then Shut. And steps where heard, and Gabriel rounded the corner. Crowley hissed as he laid his glass down on the table. "Well, What a surprise, Crawley. Aziraphale." Gabriel said his arms behind his back.

"It's Crowley." Crowley hissed. 

"Yes, whatever you're calling yourself now-of days. It's been a while." he said, his attention on Aziraphale now. 

"I-It's only been a couple of days Gabriel." Aziraphale said, and Crowley caught the change in his voice.

'Ssshit, he's panicking do something Crowley.' Crowley thought, as he stood. 

"Yes, well. I'm quite surprised you would choice a-demon's side over-Your own side. I must say you surprised me Aziraphale, me and the angels have been doing some talking and-" Gabriel was cut off by crowley- 

"Why are you here? Don't you have anything else better to do then to show up with your pointless threats. Clearly he's not your problem anymore." Crowley hissed. 

"Demon shut your mouth this has nothing to do with you, Aziraphale, me and the angels have unfinished business, and clearly if it wasn't for your-tempting- maybe we would've actually won." Gabriel snapped. 

"Who the hell are you calling a demon, you're a lot worst then I am, you and all the angels combined, He'll he's more of a better angel then all you combined." Crowley snapped and Aziraphale gave him a worried look.

"I said silence." and with a wave of his hand it sent Crowley falling back into his seat.

Crowley hissed at him, and gripped the edge of the couch, his claws digging in, tearing part of the stitching. He was stuck in place. 

"We'll be in touch, Azira-failed-" he paused to laugh. "oh that's a good joke, anyways. We will be in touch, I'll be back, when you don't have- pest." 

Gabriel eyed Crowley, who hissed at him. "Oh and Aziraphale, lose the gut: it's showing a bad reputation on us Angels."

With that Gabriel was gone. 

"Bassstard!" Crowley yelled, eyes blazing with anger, claws ripping the couch, as he jumped up-out of the couch to grab Gabriel but Gabriel was gone before he could grab him. 

Aziraphale let out a shaky breath which caught Crowley's attention and he snapped his gaze over at him, and it went from being tensed to be tender. 

"Angel? You okay? That basstard I would love to have a go at him." Crowley growled, his hands shifting back, and his fangs shortening. He gently stepped to aziraphale who only stepped away. 

"N-Not now Crowley." Aziraphale said holding his hands up in defense, trying to hide himself. 

"You- Aziraphale, don't listen to him, you can't listen to him- he's lying- there's nothing wrong with the way you look." Crowley said trying to break Aziraphale's wall he just put up, he slipped closer, tension grew and aziraphale was stepping further back. 

"C-Crowley please-just Go." he said his voice cracking. "W-What? No. No I'm not leaving you like this, come on angel we've been through worse, You can't do this don't push me away." crowley growled. 

'Not again, please.' Crowley's yellow eyes flashing emotion. His ears ringing. "Look, I'm here- I'm here for a reason remember - same side, you and me, only us." Crowley said, sounding almost defended. 

"I-I can't have this conversation right now- please Crowley, Go!" Aziraphale raised his voice, his eyes a bit cloudy. 

"Alright-Alright. It's fine. This is fine, You need me-" aziraphale interrupted him- "I'll call you Crowley just-I need time-" Aziraphale said and Crowley stepped back.

'You Go To Fast For Me Crowley.' 

The line rung in Crowley's ears and he took another step back. 

"Alright." He's hands held up in defense. "I'll go." he said grabbing his glasses and out the door he went, the bell didn't even ring.

"C-crowley.." aziraphale placed a hand over his chest, feeling his human-like heart beating to fast for his liking, his hands shook. Aziraphale was a Angel who wasn't only losing his faith but possibly his only best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come join the discord server <3 
> 
> https://discord.gg/4Gxfrtc


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning// angst -mention of mile violence and blood. 
> 
> If there are any misspellings let me know. this was a rushed chapter.

Crowley usually paced when he was under stress, or was agitated or bored, at the moment he wasn't sure what he was.

He yelled at his plants about four times already turning them into a trembling mess, before he gave up and crashed on the Navy blue couch he had appeared. He kicked his feet up on the brown coffee table almost smashing it in half from the force before turning the TV on for just sound. He appeared his glass of wine onto the coffee table. 

He reached forward and grabbed it, sipping on it-

"Damn you Gabriel." he growled under his breath, taking another sip. 

"everything would've gone great, drinking, a nice conversation ending with a nice dinner, but no! You jusst had to sshow up and ruin it!" he growled before tipping his drink back, 

"BASTARD!" he yelled and threw the glass across the room, it smashed against the wall, shattering into a million little pieces.

He leaned his head back against the couch, his head pounding. His hair falling into his face, and he ran a hand through it. "bastards." he grumbled, his ears now ringing and his heart pounding. 

'He's not okay, and he told me to leave. I shouldn't had left. I should've fought to stay. What if the bastard comes back? What if he tries to hurt aziraphale? What if they hurt him? I need to be by his ssside dammit!" Crowley hissed to himself, before passing out asleep.

——  
A couple of days later: 

Aziraphale was laying on the couch, picking at his hands until they were scratched up, his attention turned to the side of the couch that Crowley had torn, he wasn't in the mood to miracle it back to shape, his head was hurting to bad, his chest tightening, with Crowley's scent lingering, and if he didn't know better it was a evil scent, but - to aziraphale it was a nice scent of wine/whiskey, with a hint of smoke, and honey. 

It calmed his nerves a little, he was still shaky, he didn't want to run Crowley off, he wanted Crowley there-but- there were some thing he didn't want Crowley to see- and that was him making a mess of himself, his hand twitched. 

He shifted off the couch and miracled himself upstair and into the kitchen only to walk out of the kitchen and into his bedroom, which he never used, he figured sleep wasn't his thing, he couldn't shut his brain off long enough to go to sleep. 

He pulled off his jacket and gently hung it on the coat rack before undoing his bowtie to set it on the dresser, he slid his hands down the front of his vest to straighten it out. He let out a breath and with a snap of his fingers he was back downstairs. 

He went back sat down on the chair, before he heard wings flittering and he turned to find Gabriel, Uriel, and sandolphin standing there. 

"Aziraphale, what a surprise." Uriel said, her hands locked in front of her, with a serious look on her face. 

"H-Hey nice to see you all looking-Great- l-Listen right now really isn't a good time-" sandolphin interrupted him. "shut it." "R-right." aziraphale mumbled, as he stood up meeting the angels half way. 

"You've been a bit of a fallen angel aziraphale." said uriel. "that's not good. Specially with you- mingling- with a demon." 

"We're not mingling! It's nothing like that-" aziraphale said trying to defend himself. 

"Are you sure? Cause where we're standing it looks like it." Gabriel said. 

"T-this is just some big misunderstanding- This doesn't involve crowley." aziraphale said. 

"Oh no, it involves both of you. You're suppose to he an angel, you're not suppose to take a tempting from a demon, and well from what Michael has seen, it appears that is what's been happening." sandolphin said, pictures appearing in his hand. 

And aziraphale went quiet. 

"All the way back until the beginning of time. It started right when you gave away the Flaming sword." Gabriel said, with a pause to grab the papers. 

"right in the Garden Of Eden. Such a long time. And all this time it was hidden from us. Until just a couple of days ago. I'm quite impressed."  
Gabriel said as he eyed the other angels who nodded. 

"What did he do, tempt you into giving the sword away?" sandolphin asked with a raised eyebrow. 

"No! Heavens no. She was expecting, what was I suppose to do? There where vicious animals out there not to mention the first storm was coming! I didn't see the harm!" aziraphale cried out. 

"We're suppose to be angels for heavens sake. It's our job to insist that people are taken care of." Aziraphale snapped. "Is that what God would've wanted?" aziraphale asked feeling sorta sweaty. 

"It's also our job to follow God's orders, When she hands you something you don't just go and give either away!" Gabriel snapped. 

"Sorta like how your faith is fading everyday." Sandolphin mumbled under his breath and Michael appeared. 

Michael walked up and grabbed the pictures from Gabriel and walked over to aziraphale. 

"What do these look like to you? Maybe we are missing something only you know." she replied showing the pictures of him and Crowley. 

He felt sorta dizzy. Was that even possible? 

"It's not- its not what it looks like-" aziraphale tried to say as he stepped back a little. 

"I always wonder something - when it comes to being with a demon is it - worth the cost? Im not saying you did anything bad-I?" Michael stopped for a second, she caught the nasty look on gabriel face and changed her view. 

"Maybe you know something we don't-" 

"I-it comes with some kinda cost- I guess." aziraphale mumbled backing up again, his foot hitting the table, as Michael stepped toward. 

Gabriel looked around. 

"He's smell lingers around, my guess is that he comes here quite a lot." Gabriel said crossing his arms. 

"I-i mean it's the books-" aziraphale tried to defend himself for Crowley's sake. 

"oh bullocks- don't give us that bull shit about the books. I just saw him. A couple of days ago here, What did you do run him off for a bit? Hide him upstairs?" Gabriel snapped. 

Aziraphale's stomach did a flop, anxiety getting the best of him, and his hands shook. 

"Must be worth something if you choice a demon as a mate." Uriel said. 

"M-Mate?" aziraphale turned his gaze from Uriel to Gabriel straight to Michael. 

"That's what I said- Mate." Uriel said. 

"He's not- we aren't- we haven't -" aziraphale trailed off he almost lost his footing until sandolphin appeared forward and punched him straight in the stomach, which knocked him back and had him grabbing his stomach. 

"enough with these little games aziraphale, what's the choice. Do you still want to be mated to a demon. A snake at that-" Gabriel said with a bit of bitterness. 

"he's more then a demon-snake." aziraphale gritted out, holding his side. 

Pain coursing through him. 

"So what-your boyfriend with the dark glasses is just gonna get you a special place in hell?" Uriel asked. 

"It's different-" aziraphale tried to say and sandolphin was back on him, he's knee coming right up nailing him in the stomach again, before he slamming him into the couch. Aziraphale felt the pain everywhere. 

"Just Answer the question." Michael mumbled, clearly not wanting to be there having to pick a side. 

"You really want to fall don't you?" Uriel asked. 

"I can see it in your eyes that your faith is failing already." she snapped. 

"I- I don't want to fall- this isn't how things are suppose to go-" aziraphale said out of breath his stomach and ribs in pain. 

"For all that is holy Aziraphale, you made a mess out of all this- you wasn't sent to Earth to mangle with a demon you where sent to Earth to do heaven orders. Instead you're out here eating- human food- mating with a demon- and rather then helping heaven win a war that was already planned from the start, you team up with this demon to have it stopped. Not much of a thing a actual angel would do." Gabriel said. 

"I mean look at this- you're an angel but you're running a little shindig." Gabriel snapped as he walked over to a bookshelf. 

"I mean seriously what do you need with some many books!" he yelled and with a swipe of his hand books went flying and landing on the floor everywhere. 

"So you honestly thing you're fooling anybody with this aziraphale. You're pathetic. This." he waved his hand around. 

"this is pretty pathetic." Gabriel said. 

"Nothing is wrong with what I do on earth! I- I do my Angel duties all the time! It's not my fault that things don't plan out-" aziraphale cried out in frustration. 

"Enough. Answer the question then." Uriel said, as she stepped on a few books in her way. 

"Do you want to fall?" 

Aziraphale went quiet. 

He knew if he fell that Crowley would be there ever step of the way- to catch him if he fell-unfortunately he had pushed Crowley away at the moment he truly need him the most. 

"Do what you need to do." came Aziraphale's replied. 

Gabriel stepped up grabbing him by the throat, and pulled him up. 

He felt the burn in his throat, he felt his air way getting cut off and his vision turning blurry as he gripped and clawed at Gabriel's hand and wrist. 

it was at this moment that Aziraphale replied how violent that angels could truly be when they wanted too. 

"such a poor excuse for an angel." Gabriel said as aziraphale's wings fluttered out. 

Sandolphin grabbed his wings- pinning them in place- aziraphale cried out as sandolphin's grip got tighter as he ripped hands fulls of white feathers out. Feathers covered in blood lied all over the floor. 

Gabriel gave a final tight squeeze and dropped aziraphale to the floor, where he crashed onto his knees.

Gabriel hauled back and kicked aziraphale right in the jaw.  
And aziraphale crashed to the floor. Blood pouring from his now busted lip. 

"We'll be back, and we'll decide on what we want to do." Gabriel grumbled and the Angels left. 

Aziraphale did his best to try and catch his breath, he felt the sharp burn in his throat and did his best to miracle the pain away but it did no use. It was still there. He managed to miracle his busted lip clean, only for it to leave a small scar.

He managed to get to his feet and wobbled to the couch only managing to slide down against so his back could relax about the couch, his feathers scattered everywhere, he reached for some, his fingers getting coated in his own blood, as tears swelled in his eyes, his hands shook as he did his best to shift his wings back behind him. The pain increasing as he did so. 

Angels really could be cruel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanna know where you can find me?/Come join the server, all are welcomed. 
> 
> https://discord.gg/4Gxfrtc


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning some mild mentioning of blood. Some Angst mostly.

Crowley was up early the next day, he was on his 5th drink-but by that time his fingers started to itch to call aziraphale, he hadn't heard from him in a couple of days: If he did call however what was he suppose to say:

"Hey how's things need anything? Can I come by?" No. To formal.

"Aziraphale, angel, light of my life, can I come see you?" No. To- lovely-

Crowley rolled his neck, and then he threw his drink back, finishing it off before he grabbed his phone, and dialed Aziraphale's number. 

Ring.   
Ring.   
Ring. 

End. the call ended, it wasn't like Aziraphale to not answer. 

What if something was wrong?  
What if something went wrong?  
What is some things going wrong?  
What if they had came back?

Shitshitshitshit

Why now? Why Aziraphale?

He sobered up quickly, as he jumped up ran out the door snap of his fingers locked his flat, as he climbed into the Bentley before speading straight through central London, hitting 110mph, hoping sorta that nobody would pull out in front of him or walk out in front of him- it wouldn't end nicely for them- he wasn't gonna stop. 

~~  
He pulled the Bentley into a grinding halt. He jumped out, snapped the door open and snapped them closed as he walked into a mess. Books, papers were everywhere. He didn't see Aziraphale. 

'Please not again.' Crowley prayed to nobody at the moment. 

"Aziraphale?" he called out as he stepped over a pile of books. 

"Azira?" he tried again. 

He sighed. 

"Angel?" he stepped forward to find a few white bloody feathers. 

"Ssshit." he growled as he tripped heading to the back of the store to find Aziraphale on the floor, feathers all over the place, his hands covered in blood his lip busted his shirt and vest ripped. 

He ran and slide down in front of him gently grabbing him. 

"What happened?! Aziraphale? Angel. Talk to me." he cried out sliding close to the angel. 

Aziraphale had tears coming down his face as he looked up and met Crowley's gaze. 

"G-Gabriel and the others- they came by." He said as Crowley grabbed his jaw very gently, examining his neck to find a bruising hand print, his lip had been completely busted, now in a slow healing progress. Crowley let go of his jaw gently. 

"I- I tried to heal, they won't heal." he said mainly to himself. 

"They- your wings?" Crowley felt his anger bowling and he was seeing red. He wanted to kill the bastards. His heart sunk almost.

He gently reached and grabbed a feather, examining it, before lying it back in Aziraphale's lap. 

"They Ripped some feathers out." Aziraphale said his gaze returning to his lap to look at the feathers that were now slowly turning black from being unpure. 

"You're not-" Crowley had the look that would kill- as Aziraphale fluttered his wings back out. Blood slowly dripping onto the floor. 

"Still holy." Aziraphale said. 

"They-" he took a shaky breath. 

"They mention that I might fall." Aziraphale said his panic setting in, and he was now standing. 

Crowley stood slowly up. Looking at Aziraphale who was now freaking out. 

"I don't want to fall! I worked hard for what I stand for! If I fall that's it! What am I good for?" Aziraphale snapped, a few more feathers falling out, catching Crowley's attention. 

"You're good for something, you're good for a lot of things actually. Maybe to good." Crowley snapped.

"Don't start." aziraphale snapped. 

"I'm serious, angel. You do a hell of a lot better job the those so called angels up there do. I mean so what if you want to drink ever now and again and have fun. What does it concern them. It's not like they actually can control you anymore." Crowley snapped. 

"They still have say over me at times, I'm still a angel, Crowley!" he snipped back. 

"it hasn't been finalised what they want to do with me yet." Aziraphale mumbled. 

"Ugh, for Go- sat- for somebody's sake, Aziraphale, that's over! We are on our own side!" Crowley hissed. 

Aziraphale didn't want to argue now wasn't the time. 

"Come on- we can- we can figure something out, I mean seriously." Crowley said. 

"There's nothing we can do! If I fall then I fall! I can't just go to the almighty and beg to keep my faith! You're seeing where it's getting me right now!" aziraphale snapped. 

"They said they could tell my faith was fading." Aziraphale mumbled. 

Crowley slide his glasses off and laid them on the table, he slipped away from aziraphale and walked over grabbing a bottle of whiskey, pouring him a glass. 

"Getting kicked out of heaven was easy in the old days. You ask to many question- batta-bang batta-boom, that's it you're damned." Crowley said as he took a sip of his drink. 

"I was damned from the start, all I needed was an extra boost. Guess I got it when I questioned HER." Crowley grumbled. 

"and I guess I fall for stopping a war." Aziraphale added which had Crowley snapping his gaze up at the angel, and he snarled. 

"Don't you fuckin dare say this is your fault. I played a part in it too! Don't forget that!" Crowley snapped, pointing a finger at Aziraphale. 

"I guess I'm the one who's lost faith here, Crowley." he said. 

It was quiet for a second. 

"If I recall you're the one who had   
said that your side would win." Crowley said as he sat on the sofa across from Aziraphale, swishing his drink around in his glass. 

"I remember, but that's changed now, you and me, our side, we won." Aziraphale said as he still stood, his fingers woven together, in a nervous lock, he started doubting. 

"I also recall you saying that I was a demon and you was a angel, that there wasn't our own side, not anymore. I honestly believed you for a second." Crowley hissed clearly now on his third drink. 

Aziraphale snapped his gazd up from where he had been staring at his feet for some time now. 

"Oh, Crowley I didn't-" he trailed off his heart pounding. 

Crowley tipped his drink back. 

"I also remember when I ran into hastur and ligar, The bastards. The holy water you gave me, I used it. Poured it right over the top of ligar's head. Melted the bastard." Crowley grumbled taking a sip of his wine.

"Then I remember trying to call you. Then I showed up here. Flames pouring out of the roof, coming through parts of the windows. hell the world was ending in that couple of hours but my world ended the moment I saw the flames coming through the windows. Only to find that You wasn't there. They killed you." Crowley snapped tipping his drink back. 

"Crowley I had no idea that- I well- I'm sorry." Aziraphale said feeling the tears in his eyes. 

"All I remember was calling out for you. Only to find you wasn't here. And I-well I was scared. Can you believe that a demon scared, scared of the end of the world."

Crowley let out a shaky breath. 

"But was it really the end of the world? Wouldn't the end of the world be Considered knowing the person you would give up your own existence for isn't there beside you anymore?" Crowley asked, now on his-was that the fourth drink or the fifth, Aziraphale lost count. 

"Crowley I seriously had no idea you felt that way- Im sorry you went through that, if I could fix things i-well I would." aziraphale said, his heart aching. 

"Change what exactly?" Crowley mocked. And there was silence. 

"Exactly, nothing." Crowley snapped, and downed his drink. 

"Fuck." he grumbled and passed out on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come join the discord server, make some friends, all are welcome. 
> 
> https://discord.gg/4Gxfrtc


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of more angst :T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (chapters will be updated and stuff will change as chapters are updated, and uploaded.)

It was silent for a couple of minutes, maybe a hour had now rolled by, Aziraphale's wings has came to a slow bleeding, mostly stopping. 

Crowley was passed out on the couch, aziraphale felt anxious, he wanted go wake Crowley up, he wanted to go out, go doing something, his hands twitched and he felt antsy. 

Maybe if he went and took a bubble bath maybe he would feel better. 

That Probably wouldn't be wise. 

Crowley twitched a little and woke up making eye contact with Aziraphale. 

"eh? You okay?" Crowley asked. 

"I-I of course, why?" Aziraphale asked. 

"You're shaking." Crowley said leaning forward sorta. 

"Ah, I see maybe it's from-" "Don't Lie to me." Crowley snapped at him.

"I- Crowley listen this is quite difficult to handle right now." Aziraphale said as his wings slid out, and he let out a shaky breath. 

"You're in pain clearly., and I want to help, angel. Let me. Tell me what I need to do." Crowley said his yellow eyes burning a hole in Aziraphale. 

"I-Theres really nothing to do Crowley, I can't do anything until I hear my sentence." Aziraphale said. 

Crowley hung his head, his burnt-ashy red hair falling in his face. 

"Dammit!" Crowley growled. 

"Crowley?" Aziraphale called his name, and moved from where he was in the chair and moved over to sit beside Crowley. 

"It could be worse, Crowley. They could've just killed me right there and that would've been it. And honestly there would've been nothing I could've done." Aziraphale said his hand shaking as he laid it on Crowley's shoulder. 

Crowley shrugged his hand away, and stood. Aziraphale laid his hands in his lap and looked down at the floor. 

"Are you kidding me right now?" Crowley growled. 

"You're seriously going to give the extra boost? Let them push you right off that cloud you put yourself on? You're unbelievable." Crowley growled. 

"What do you want me to do, Crowley? I can't run or hide!" Aziraphale snapped his gaze up at Crowley. 

"We've done it before!" Crowley snapped. 

"That was then! This is now!" Aziraphale snapped. 

"Oh for heavens sakes-" Crowley growled as he threw his hands up in frustration.

"I don't even know why I'm still having this conversation. I don't even know why I'm still standing here talking to you." he growled, as he began to make his way to the door. 

"Don't leave, Crowley."

I-i don't think I can-be alone.-

Aziraphale's voice was shaky as he stood up. 

Crowley got to the door, his hand on the door handle before he stopped.

"What? It's clear there's nothing that's gonna change your mind about this." Crowley snapped as he turned to look at aziraphale. 

"So what if I fall? What does it matter?" aziraphale asked. 

"You don't get it do you? Once you fall that's it! No going back." Crowley said crossing his arms. 

"I get that! Loud and clear. You've told me, to many times." aziraphale said his hands shaking again. 

"If I fall-" aziraphale stopped himself. 

"Will you-" He tried to find the right words. 

He was usually good at expressing his emotions, angels where blunt. It was the demons who didn't know how to speak up. 

"Listen angel." Crowley sighed and stepped away from the door.

"Heaven isn't just for the pretty scenery. It has its faults. Just like hell. Down in hell you don't get chances you fuck up that's it." Crowley said. 

"Heaven: you do the wrong thing you fall, right in the pits of sulfur. And believe me that shit isn't fun." Crowley snapped.

"I understand." Aziraphale said. 

Crowley shook his head, snakes eyes baring a hole in Aziraphale's blue eyes. 

"You don't get it." Crowley said and turned back to the door. 

"Where are you going?" Aziraphale said with worry. 

"I'll be back in a couple of days, keep me posted if anything happens." and with that Crowley was out the door. 

Aziraphale heart sunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come join the discord server, and make some Friends, we are friendly. <3 
> 
> https://discord.gg/4Gxfrtc


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst and some violence. Don't worry crowley lives in this one. <3

A couple of days later, after no calls from Aziraphale at all he decided to pay a visit go check on the angel, however when he walked into the bookstore the vibes hit him right in the face. 

He could taste it:   
smell it.   
sense it.   
It was fear. 

He stepped in quietly and made his way to the back of the store to find trails of black feathers here and there, a hints of blood. He felt the overwhelming feeling wash over him as he found aziraphale laying on the couch. 

He gently kneeled down and brush a bit of hair out of the angel's face. 

And Aziraphale opened his eyes. 

"C-crowley?" he sat up. 

"Who else is it gonna be?" he said with a sad smile. 

"R-right." Aziraphale nodded slowly. 

"Haven't heard from you, figured I'd pay a visit. Looks like I missed a party." he said noticing some books had been placed back in order, but mostly paying attention to the feathers. 

"You've been ripping your feathers out haven't you?" Crowley snarled. 

"Wh-what Heavens no- I just-" 

"Aziraphale, you've always been a terrible lier, dove."

Crowley said gently as he stood to sit beside Aziraphale. 

The angel blushed. 

"I- okay so I ripped a few feathers out, it's not a problem." he said trying to sound like he was innocent. 

"angel your wings aren't going to get any better if you just- rip the buggers out." Crowley said. 

The angel sighed. 

"I can't help it!" Aziraphale said as he stood, he's fingers woven together. 

"Then tell me what I can do to help." Crowley said, moving to take Aziraphale's spot on the couch. 

"Or tell me what's caused all this, because if you think that for a second I won't kill that fucker Gabriel, you clear don't know me." he said venom in his words at the mentioning of Gabriel. 

"It's not just Gabriel, Crowley. I-Ive been dealing with some- anxiety- I guess is what you would call it." aziraphale said. 

"Ookay. Continue." Crowley said. 

"It- well if you must know I started having it after- well the "end of the world". I thought maybe it was because i didn't want a war but now that it's over, and then the whole thing with-" he turned his gaze to the ceiling-to heaven- 

"I guess I'm just nervous about what their going to do to me."- to you. Is what he really wanted to say.- 

Crowley leaned forward a little. 

"Angel, listen to me. I've thought it over-" he paused for a second to catch Aziraphale fidgeting around. 

'Blessed someone, How can you be such a fuckin cute angel?!' Crowley thought as he stood. 

"When this is over and it's all decided." Crowley realised Aziraphale wasn't paying attention, he was to busy acknowledging his scratched up hand. 

Crowley snarled at the thought of h̶i̶s̶ a̶n̶g̶e̶l̶ the angel messing his skin up just to try and feel.

Crowley grabbed Aziraphale by the front of his vest and pushed him against the wall, gently. 

It wasn't exactly a push- it was more of a walk backwards kinda motion- same kind of motion they've been through before. 

"Enough." Crowley snarled. 

Aziraphale didn't say anything just starred at him. 

"When Gabriel comes, and they decide on what is to be done. If you stay a angel- that's fine.- if you become- well a demon- that's fine too.- but-" 

Aziraphale's eyes went to look at the left side wall, and Crowley had to grab his chin and turn his gaze back- 

"look here- not there- here. But if you fall- Ill be right here." 

'-ill catch you if you fall just say the word and I'll be there.' Crowley thought.

Aziraphale got to shaking as his blue eyes filled up with tears. 

"Don't cry, angel. Dammit!" Crowley growled and grabbed the angel pulling his best friend close. Aziraphale latched onto Crowley for dear life. 

Gripping his shirt until it was bunched up in his hands, he had began to shake from crying so hard, and the tears soaked through Crowley's black t-shirt. 

Crowley wrapped his arms around the angels waist holding him closer.

"I- I'm here, angel." he said, knowing Damn well he wasn't good at expressing emotions - with the whole demon business. 

After a few minutes of crying his heart out, he was worn down, and was hanging onto Crowley for support. 

Crowley Gently gripped him and walked him over to the couch and let him sit down. 

"Crowley, I'm sorry you have to see me this way- i- I'm a mess." Aziraphale said tears still coming down his face, before he knew it crowley was kneeling in front of him, cupping his face, his thumb brushing over his cheek to wipe the tears away. 

"You're not a mess, angel." he said gently. 

Aziraphale tried to smile- he truly did. 

"We'll figure this out, and whatever happens. We'll get through it." he said, and a flash of light came through. 

"Speaking of the devil." Aziraphale mumbled. 

"Indeed." crowley snapped back, as he stood. 

\-----  
Standing in front of him were: Gabriel, sandolphin, Uriel. 

"Well, What a surprise. Thought maybe you would've high tailed it by now." uriel said as she stepped closer to Crowley, Crowley snarled as his fangs showed and he hissed at her, she stepped back quite frightened, Before fixing her pollster, straightening her jacket.

"Well, that was a bit of a surprise." she said. 

"Crowley." Aziraphalw snapped and Crowley shot the angel a look before he backed up beside Aziraphale who had now stood. 

"Wow, a demon that knows commands. You don't see that everyday." sandolphin said with a laugh, elbowing Gabriel in the shoulder. 

"Indeed. So Azira-failed. Have you made your decision yet or- well do we?" Gabriel asked. 

Crowley snarled at the word 'failed' Aziraphale wasn't a failed angel. He was a damn better one then all the others put together. 

Crowley went to step and Aziraphale grabbed his arm. 

"I mean from the looks of things- they aren't looking so well for you Aziraphale. I mean your demon-boyfriend is even in the room." Uriel said.

And thats when Crowley let out a evil laugh. 

"Are you fucking joking right now?" Crowley asked with a smirk, turning his gaze to aziraphale. "Their serious?" and Aziraphale shrugged. 

"What are you talking about demon?" sandolphin asked. 

"Boyfriend? Really? Ohh boy are y'all even more unbelievable then the demons in hell." Crowley said with a shake of his head. 

"Do you honestly think for a moment I would just fuck a angel until they're fallen from grace? Clearly if you haven't noticed- Aziraphale is actually a lot more innocent then you give him credit for." Crowley said. 

"Crowley language!" Aziraphale growled under his breath. 

"I've got this angel." he said and looked at the other angels. 

"Why should we believe a word you say?" Uriel said. 

"Oh, it's it because I'm a demon? I mustn't be so bad, hints with me hanging around an angel." he said with sarcasm. 

"What the hell is he talking about Aziraphale?" Gabriel asked. 

"Well, I do believe he is taking about the time you said I was his- demonic/angelic mate, if I recall." Aziraphale said his hands woven together in front of him. 

And Crowley about swallowed his tongue. 

"Mates?!" he snapped. 

"Seriously? Look I know I can be pretty low on some stuff- but fucking an angel is strictly not my thing. If hell heard I fucked with a angel- I wouldn't see daylight again." Crowley said. 

Aziraphale felt sweat break down his back. 

Was that true? Did Crowley not care as much as he lead on? 

Aziraphale wouldn't had minded taking things further, but now wasn't the time to think about it.

"Oh for Heavens sake, we aren't here to talk about that!" Gabriel snapped. 

"We are here to discuss what your plans are. Either you fall, or you be forgiven, but you're looking more to the falling part." Gabriel said. 

"Right." Aziraphale said as Crowley snarled. 

"Do you want to fall Aziraphale? I mean the way you're acting it seems like you could careless." Uriel said.

"I-I well I do love being an angel-" Aziraphale said. 

Crowley hissed a little as Gabriel stepped sorta close, and Crowley stepped in front of Aziraphale. 

"That's close enough." Crowley growled. "I saw what you done to him before. It isn't happening again." he growled. 

Crowley wasn't much of a protector he didn't see the need to ever be one. It came with being a demon- not to show any type of emotion no matter the issue. 

Crowley however had been on Earth for so long that feelings just came over him. 

So when the time came that he felt he need to protect the one he cared about - that being Aziraphale-and nobody else- that's where the caring less came in- he would step in. 

"Move, demon." Uriel snapped. 

Crowley snarled. 

"I Said That's Close Enough." he snarled, his snake like intentions showing. 

And Aziraphale backed up more. 

Gabriel went to grab at Crowley and Crowley reared back, and snapped at Gabriel almost getting him in the hand. Fangs dripping venom, and eyes glowing yellow.

"Holy- what is he?" Sandolphin asked. 

"The Serpent." Gabriel said as he stepped back. 

And Crowley stepped forward. 

"Of Eden?" Sandolphin asked. 

"In the flesh, you bastard." Crowley growled with a smirk. 

"this doesn't look so good." uriel said as she went to grab at Crowley and Crowley bit down on her hand. 

Uriel let out a cry and backed up holding her hand as pain and from coursed through her veins. 

Crowley laughed. 

And before long Uriel was gone, had disappeared. 

"What did you do?!" Gabriel growled. 

"I like to call it a hints of something special, comes with the demon traits." Crowley said, 

"Go I've got this." Gabriel said to sandolphin and Uriel." 

And they disappeared. 

"Ah man, I've dreamed about this for a long time." Crowley said with a laugh. 

"What's that, me finally killing you?" Gabriel asked, appearing a dagger in his right hand. 

"Oh so we're doing this? Bring a knife to a fist fight." Crowley said as he eyed Aziraphale, who's eyes where still a little red and puffy, and all Crowley really wanted to do was grab his best friend, and just hug and protect him. 

Gabriel launched at him and he dodged it, Gabriel for the upper hand however and the dagger slit Crowley on the arm. 

Crowley growled and dodged the next attack, kicking Gabriel right behind the leg, knocking him to his knees. 

Crowley didn't see the next attack and a other slice across the leg. 

Crowley jumped back and dodged the attack before appearing his own dagger. 

"Well I thought this was going to be a fair fight. Guess I was wrong." he grumbled. 

One more attack and Crowley charged, his dagger pierced Gabriel in the side as Gabriel's knife made contact and went straight into Crowley's shoulder. Gabriel laughed and appeared another knife and went to finish Crowley off until other knife went straight through his chest. He looked down and then back up. He stumbled before crashing to his knees. 

"i-Ill be back, this isn't over." he growled and vanished. 

Standing there where Gabriel had been was Aziraphale who had gold like blood on his vest, and a little bit on his hands, some in his hair. 

"You dumb serpent!" aziraphale cried out as he rushed to Crowley's side. 

"yes, you're welcome angel." he said with a quite laugh as Aziraphale pulled the dagger out. 

"I can't believe you would do that. You just fought an archAngel." Aziraphale said as he propped Crowley up against the wall. 

"Well- that- was my point-" Crowley said. 

"Unbelievable." Aziraphale said as he helped Crowley up, "we need to get your wound cleaned up, it appears that it might scar possibly."

"Shower." Crowley grumbled. 

"of course." Aziraphale said as he helped Crowley up the stairs and into the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come join the discord server and make some new friends. We are all friendly <3.
> 
> https://discord.gg/4Gxfrtc


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapters will be updated as the story goes along. 
> 
> Good bit of fluff and some angst in this one.

The bathroom was pretty big. It was big enough for the angel to snap his wings out and walk around with them without knocking nothing over {that is if he wanted too}.

Crowley had his shirt already off and on the floor before Aziraphale had even manage to get back in the room with the first aid kit. 

"Alright. You're going to have to be still, or this will hurt alot." The angel said. 

"Oh please pain is my middle- NAME!" He yelled out as the alcohol barely touched his skin. 

"Holy shit! Warn somebody." Crowley snapped. 

Aziraphale just shook his head as he finished wiping the wound. 

"Might need stitches, after all, demons aren't resistant to angelic weapons." Aziraphale said. 

"Ah, I could still try and heal it, I suppose." Crowley said doing his best, only it wasn't working. 

"I guess that wouldn't had worked anyways, like you said not resistant." Crowley grumbled. 

"Told you." Aziraphale nodded.   
"Well, the shower and bath are at your disposal. I'll be downstairs I guess." aziraphale said he began to step out. 

"Angel you have blood on you as well." Crowley said. 

"I- it's fine I'll just-" the angel made eye contact with Crowley and something inside him felt like it snapped, then popped. 

"I mean-" Aziraphale stopped. 

"You want to take a shower with me? Might need a little help-with the shoulder. After all I can't heal it." Crowley said, looking down at the wound. 

"I mean I can? But-You'd what me to join you?" Aziraphale asked. 

"This isn't a tempting here angel, it's just a simple yes or no." Crowley said, looking right at him, yellow slit eyes starring right at Aziraphale. 

"I'll help you, Crowley." Aziraphale said as he shut the bathroom door. 

Before the angel knew it the water was steaming and Crowley was already in the shower. 

Aziraphale miracled his clothes off and had them on the counter folded. 

He slipped into the shower, his stomach doing flips as he looked up to find Crowley's back to him, he caught the sight of the scars on his back from where his wings would spring forth from. He caught the snake scales running down the center of his spine, a sort of red   
and black color scheme pattern. 

Aziraphale knew this was a bad idea to think on it, but he couldn't help it, so he reached out and touched the scars. his fingers barely brushing the deep scars and before he knew Crowley had his wrist in a grip and he was pulled flushed against him. 

"C-Crowely I didn't-" Aziraphale searched his eyes to find a hint of anger or anything. All he found was kindness. 

"Easy, you're over thinking it angel." Crowley said gently his hands slipping down the curve of Aziraphale's waist, fingers sprawled out against his back. 

"Sorry, I didn't realize you-that they, you're wings-" Aziraphale tried to find the words his eyes kept going back to the wound which was slowly starting to stop bleeding. 

"The scars-the fall. Nothing you did, angel." Crowley said gently.

Aziraphale hands came up and cupped crowley's neck. His thumb brushing a string of hair out and slid it behind crowley's ear.

"I know, dear." was all he replied. 

"Watch your words, angel." he warned. His cold sharp nails sliding against his best friend's hips. 

The angel let out a gasp.

"Crowley?" he met Crowley's gaze, Crowley gently leaned down, and brushed his lips against the angel's. 

Aziraphale's breath got stuck in his throat. 

"To fast, we can stop." Crowley mumbled. 

"You're.. You're wounded, thought crowley." zira said his fingers brushing against the nap of Crowley's neck. 

"I know, angel, it hasn't stopped me before." he grumbled, gently loosening his grip on Aziraphale. 

"Sorry about the scratches. Claws-" he said, a dyed black claw held up a second, catching aziraphale's eyes before it was shifted back into a normal human hand. Crowley slipped back over, he gripped Aziraphale again, gentler this time, his thumbs rubbing smoothing circles into the angel's thigh hips.

"It's okay-." Aziraphale said with a nod, 

"R-Right. Let's get your wound clean." Aziraphale said with a shuttered breath. 

Crowley caught sight of the bruises on Aziraphale's stomach realising the angel had been trying to hide them. 

"They hit you. The bastards put their hands on you." he growled, as he grabbed Aziraphale's hand and walked backwards into the shower water. 

His scales appearing across his shoulders and a few on his hands and down his chest this time, It was the hottest thing aziraphale had ever seen, and he couldn't help but stare. 

Hot steam pouring down on his body as he pulled Aziraphale to him. 

"I won't let anybody hurt you." crowley said his forehead resting against his best friend's. 

"I'll send them to the pits of hell for touching my angel.' he thought. 

"Let's worry about your wounds-if you don't then-" Aziraphale's hand brushed against the wound and crowley hissed, and grabbed his wrist. 

"I'm trying to heal it crowley-" 

"Don't." crowley snipped and Aziraphale let out a breath. 

"Let's worry about you first. Then-then we will worry about me."

~~~~ 

A couple of hours later, after getting crowley patched up finally, after ten minutes of him complaining, Aziraphale did his best to keep the book store open, he had unlocked the door, had flipped the sign to open. 

His anxiety getting to best to him however, crowley was sitting on the couch, one arm resting on his knee with his chin resting on a hand. His other hand massaging his shoulder. 

His yellow eyes snapping to Aziraphale who had been running around for the last ten minutes fixing the same books. 

"Angel, calm down." Crowley grumbled. 

"I can't, Crowley!" he snipped, as he began to walk past Crowley, Crowley reached a hand out and grabbed the angel around the waist, pulling him down onto his lap. 

"Ah! Crowley for hersake what are you doing?" he snipped as he was now drawed into Crowley's lap, now straddling him. 

"There will be customers!" he grumbled. 

And with a snap of his finger the doors locked and the sign read closed. 

"Crowley!" Aziraphale snipped. 

"Oh relax. Besides you need to rest, you're shaking and company is the last thing you need right now." crowley said his fingers brushing the angel's waist, where a bruise was, the angel grumbled. 

"Crowley?" Aziraphale looked down as Crowley's fingers that brushed over his hips gently, and he grabbed Crowley's wrists. 

"What's wrong angel?" crowley asked gently as he leaned up a little. 

"N-nothing." Aziraphale mumbled, tilting his chin in a little, trying to not pay attention to the fact crowley was :  
1\. Shirtless  
and   
2\. Wounded

The bandages wrapped around his chest and shoulders from the wounds from Gabriel. 

The thought of it ending much worse then it had made Aziraphale's hands shake more. 

"You're over thinking angel. I can see the gears in your head turning. So care to share?" crowley asked, and Aziraphale caught sight of his fangs and couldn't help the smile. 

"What'cha smiling about?" crowley teased his claws, sliding down the angel's hips to grip his thighs. 

"Nothing, it's silly." he said with a shake of his head. 

"mhm, I see." crowley teased, as he pulled the angel closer. 

"Why don't we-" Crowley let his thumbs brush against the angel's pelvic bones. 

"Go out for a drive. Get you away from here for a couple of hours, the dust is starting to get to you, mhm, yes?" Crowley ask, yellow eyes holding affection and Aziraphale held his breath. 

"O-Okay." he nodded, and Crowley patted his thigh. 

"Good angel. Alright let's go." he said as Aziraphale slipped off his lap, and Crowley stood grabbing his shirt slipping it on. 

"Are you okay to drive, however?" the angel asked. 

"Of course, angel." he said with a smirk and with a jerk of his head he was leading his angel by the hand out to the Bentley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join the discord server 
> 
> Make some friends. 
> 
> https://discord.gg/4Gxfrtc

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna know where to find me always hiding? Join my personal server:
> 
> https://discord.gg/4Gxfrtc


End file.
